


耳钉

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 7





	耳钉

“他们看起来像兄弟。”范佩西尽可能以一种轻快的语调说到，“我在孔帕尼的告别赛上见过米克尔，就在几个月以前，我们当时是队友。”

“他一直在和我聊战术和个别球员的特点。”他努力回想着，试图让自己看上去和年轻的阿森纳主教练没有那么生疏，“那时我就觉得他在以教练的角度和我交谈了。”

事实上，当范佩西因为工作原因而去回忆他与阿尔特塔少得可怜的交集时，他意识到自己是想念他的。

他想念他们一同度过的唯一一个圣诞节和在浴室的亲吻。他想念在拿到罗纳尔多签名的那晚，回家路上他们商量着应该把它挂在哪儿，就好像在布置他们的新房。他想念西班牙人说爱他，就像现在说以昨天和今早的方式一样爱着另一个身处曼彻斯特的男人。

可是西班牙人并不会以八年前一样的方式爱着他了。

这样迟钝而又深刻的思念如钝刀一般在他的心口割下深浅不一的伤痕，他时常感到疼痛，疼痛让他无法专注。于是在迷迷糊糊应下并关掉直播后，他才意识到自己刚刚答应了要去温布利现场看阿森纳的足总杯决赛。

“再不喝咖啡要凉了。”费迪南德挨到范佩西的身旁，BT SPORT的转播位置在球场内的露天平台，视野很好。他们比两支球队早到了些，现在球员们正在球场上闲逛熟悉场地。远远地能看到西班牙人站在场边接受赛前采访，神情自若游刃有余。有些人天生适合做教练，阿尔特塔就是其中之一，范佩西从不怀疑。

事实上，在众所周知的圣诞夜之前，更确切地说是在阿尔特塔来到科尔尼的第一天，范佩西就察觉到了他的特别。

“罗宾，你介意我坐这儿吗？”午餐期间，新来的西班牙人凑过来朝他眨巴眨巴眼。范佩西愣了愣神，西班牙人之间并不那么相似，但卷翘的睫毛和说起他名字时的卷舌音还是让荷兰人心烦意乱。阿尔特塔似乎并不在等待他的回答，而是自顾自地继续说道：“那你介意大家坐一块儿吃饭吗？”

他注意到了，范佩西想。法布雷加斯和纳斯里的离开像一块巨石把球队拍了个粉碎，他站在废墟的中央不知所措，新任队长可以在赛场上力挽狂澜，但他并不知道要如何去拼凑一个支离破碎的球队。然后阿尔特塔站起身，和高大的德国人一起，招呼着大家围坐在一块儿，他们开始有一搭没一搭地聊起伦敦的天气、斯泽斯尼的新发型、默特萨克刚刚在更衣室的歌喉。

阿尔特塔用肩膀碰了碰他，又一次冲他眨巴大大的眼睛，范佩西注意到阿尔特塔的左耳有一颗镶着钻的耳钉，很衬他的肤色。西班牙人凑到他的耳边，用只有他们俩能听到的声音说到：“别担心，我会帮你的。你会是一个好队长。”

范佩西感觉到长久地压在身上的巨石在一瞬间失去了重量，他又一次被西班牙人的耳钉所吸引，蓝色的会更好看一些，他想。

现在那块巨石好像又回到了他的身上，他坐在温布利球场，天气晴朗温度适宜，他却感到无法呼吸。费迪南德在身旁大喊着奥巴的名字，又冲着大卫路易斯挥挥手。范佩西在一旁呵呵地笑着，他有些羡慕里奥，他没有勇气大喊任何一个球员的名字。阿尔特塔知道他在这儿吗？或许知道。但这对西班牙人来说没有任何区别。

“没有人，没有人来温布利看比赛。”他是这么回答记者的。而范佩西就在那可怜的“没有人”之中，因为他没有得到回音的短信中明确提到了自己会来到现场。

而现在，阿尔特塔叫住了他口中的“没有人”。范佩西站在嘈杂的人群中，脖子上挂着BT SPORT的工作证，显得有些无措和慌张，他朝着声源望去，在锁定到西班牙人时眼睛一闪而过光亮，然后低下了头。他听到更衣室高唱属于冠军的歌曲，愧疚像是一根银针，狠厉地扎进他的心口，他从未与西班牙人获得过什么荣耀，而他将这一切归咎于他的冲动和自私。

阿尔特塔又一次叫了他的名字，一样的卷舌音，把R发音得颇为可爱。他挤到范佩西的身边，用只有他们俩能听见的声音说到：“一会儿有空吃个饭吗？”

范佩西希望阿尔特塔能再对自己眨眨眼睛，但西班牙人没有。他只是平静地直视着他，室内的灯光打在他的睫毛上，刷下细密的阴影。他想张嘴说话，声音却不受控制，他感到自己在颤抖，于是他放弃了挣扎，背贴着冰冷的墙面，点了点头。

阿尔特塔选的是一家日料店，服务员引着他们上了二楼预定好的包厢，阿尔特塔似乎吃准了范佩西不会拒绝邀请，而温布利球场绝不是真的“没有人”来。服务员上了两杯茉莉花茶之后关上了门，阿尔特塔的手指沿着杯口转，像是在思索什么。

范佩西一只手插在外套口袋里，掌心包着一个方正的小盒，因为紧张和无措而过于用力的手掌感受到来自盒子尖角的压强。或许过去了五分钟，也可能是五十分钟，在服务员上完热菜后，对面的人终于开口了，听上去轻松而又随意：“我收到你的短信了，因为太忙没来得及回。”

好的，那我的确是“没有人”了，范佩西想。心口的银针好像又在往里钻，阵痛随着心脏的跳动从最深处传来，通过脊髓直达身体的每个部位。

“没关系。”范佩西又感到声带不受控制起来，他喝下一口茶，转而说到，“比赛很精彩，阿森纳现在更有竞争力了。”

“谢谢。”阿尔特塔终于抬起头，范佩西得以再一次近距离地看着他的脸，柔和的嫩黄色灯光洒在西班牙人的脸上，兴许是因为太过操劳，又或者是因为那次不幸的感染，阿尔特塔相较于一年前瘦了不少。西班牙人看着他，用一种平和的口吻继续说到：“谢谢你说的那些话。”

“包括那次在基翁面前为我解围。”阿尔特塔终于冲他眨巴眨巴眼。就像九年前一样可爱，范佩西想，卷翘的睫毛如钩子一般把他的魂都勾了去。

阿尔特塔继续说着：“定位球问题虽然在我之前就存在，但我理应去解决。我们找了一个不错的定位球教练，来自布伦特福德，你应该知道的。”

“谢谢你相信我，愿意给我争取时间。”阿尔特塔像记住了范佩西在电视前的一字一句，从未得到过回应的一字一句。现在它们一一有了解答和回复。范佩西的内心有一个声音在呐喊，敲打着他的心脏，那个声音呼之欲出，于是他终于将口袋中的小盒子取了出来，推到阿尔特塔的面前。

阿尔特塔认得这个盒子，事实上，范佩西送过一个一模一样的，就在那个被荷兰人记了九年的圣诞夜。范佩西亲自为阿尔特塔戴上，钻石在月光下泛着好看的色泽，然后荷兰人张口含住了他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地撕磨拉扯，阿尔特塔听到不属于自己的声音从嘴中呜咽着窜出，荷兰人亲吻着他的耳垂温柔地进入，看着西班牙人赤裸的身体因为情欲而染上淡淡的粉色。

“它很衬你的肤色。”他听到荷兰人说，“你来的第一天我就想送给你了。”

而现在，阿尔特塔打开了那个似曾相识的小盒子，正如他所预料的一样，里头躺着一颗镶嵌着宝蓝色钻石的耳钉。

那是耳钉的另一半，范佩西曾想着把它戴在自己的耳垂上，被阿尔特塔严词拒绝。西班牙人并不喜欢将自己与范佩西的关系大肆公开，他对于这份感情感到惴惴不安，就像是浮在海面上的小舟，也许下一秒的惊涛骇浪就会将其摧毁得尸骨无存。事实上，他的直觉是对的。范佩西的离开算不上意外，而人总得向前看。于是他把那颗小小的耳钉藏在最不起眼的角落，就如把范佩西藏在尘封的记忆一般。

“这是我带给你的小礼物。”范佩西说，“祝贺你夺冠。”

阿尔特塔取出耳钉，在指尖把玩着，耳钉的尖端抵着他的指尖，他感到些微的刺痛。

“你不觉得我这个年纪已经不适合戴耳钉了吗？”他看着略显局促的荷兰人，安抚性地抓住他的手捏了捏，“你之前送我的那颗，我在曼彻斯特弄丢了。”

“这次不许丢了。”

“罗宾，游戏规则不是这样的。”阿尔特塔叹了口气，指了指自己的耳垂又戳了戳自己的心口，“这里的伤口会愈合，这里也会。但这不代表你可以随随便便地再一次闯入。”

“耳钉不是同一颗了，你试试，也许你会喜欢的。”范佩西反手抓住阿尔特塔的指尖，冰冷的温度让他下意识握紧了些。

阿尔特塔摇摇头，沉默着抽出手，阿森纳的前队长看着他将手中的耳钉对准耳垂上几乎闭合的小孔，西班牙人在一瞬间皱了眉头，随后手指沾上了浸出的血珠：“哪怕它对我来说意味着疼痛和鲜血吗？”

范佩西低下了头，阿尔特塔看不清他此刻的表情，他听见荷兰人说：“米克，对不起。”

他一时分不清疼痛来自于渗着血的耳垂还是扑通扑通跳的心脏，他站起身走向他的队长，那个曾经在酋长球场横刀立马的大将军，那个在无数个夜晚亲吻他、进入他、深入他血液和骨髓的男人。他的手抚上那张不在年轻的脸庞，让他贴近自己的心跳，他感到有滚烫的液体划过他的掌心。他低下头，亲吻着范佩西的额顶。

“没什么好道歉的，我们都做了自己该做的决定。”


End file.
